<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Awakening by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185147">After Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Rachel Summers/OMC, alternate universe doppelgangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers awakens from a coma in a very different world after his time in the Mutant X world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Grey/Hank McCoy, Lorna Dane/Charles Xavier, Sam Guthrie/Scott Summers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.  Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.</p><p>This is the original version of After Awakening which I rewrote as the start of a series on my main fic account (link in profile) this one is now up here for archiving sake but is incomplete.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter 1 Alex Summers</p>
<p>He was falling through the darkness, he had no idea how long he’d been falling all he knew was that Scotty was safe and that he’d saved Maddie from the Goblin Force. He was still at peace with his decision and what seemed to be the cost but the endless dark corridor was draining. He was startled when his fall through the darkness stopped and he began to move forward or at least he thought it was forward. “He’s mine he stays.” A voice that sounded exactly like his own said angrily and he felt grasping hands seize his shoulders.</p>
<p>He found it impossible to resist, or even speak as the hands pulled him back down into the darkness. He was relaxing back into the fall when he saw it a brilliant speck of light that grew into a huge flaming bird in front of him. He thought it was Maddie at first when he saw her until he realized that it couldn’t be her she’d never worn that green and gold outfit. “Let him go,” Jean said standing there wreathed in flames. “Alex, belongs back in his own world let him go.”</p>
<p>“No,” the voice said shoving him aside. “He stole my life and destroyed my body he stays in the dark with me.” He saw him then as the light from Jean revealed him. He knew looking at him that it was the other Alex the one who’s body he’d inhabited on that other world. “Go away Jean he stays.”</p>
<p>“Alex is coming with me, one way or the other.” Jean said and then the light got too bright to even see and then Jean was standing there alone. “Take my hand Alex it is time for you to wake up and come home.” She held out her hand and feeling began to return to his body. He hadn’t even noticed it was numb with cold but as the warmth of her life spread he managed to stand and reaching out took her hand.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see a stark white hospital room with Jean leaning over him smiling. “Welcome home Alex, it has been far too long.” He tried to sit up but his body still felt heavy. “Don’t try to move too much you’ve been in a coma for nearly four years and while the healers of Genosha have worked miracles it will take your mind a while to catch up with your body.”</p>
<p>He’d been in that other world about two years so if it had been four then he’d been falling for another two. He managed to move his head to look around the room amazed that he could move at all if he’d been in a coma that long. “How did I get here?” He managed to croak out. He knew he should thank her or ask about the others but he had to know.</p>
<p>“You were found six weeks ago at a long term care facility,” Jean said a familiar expression of concern on her face. “Lorna, had you brought to Genosha and while I prepared to dig your mind out of that dark void the doctors and healing mutants here worked on restoring your physical condition after four years of being comatose.” Jean looked as if she felt a bit guilty then. “None of us knew you’d survived the faulty time machine explosion if we had we’d have found you sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said I was on Genosha?” When he’d got sent to the other world by that time machine explosion Genosha had been under Magneto’s control. He wondered how he’d gotten here. “Why aren’t we at the mansion?” He saw Jean look away and he got the impression there were things she didn’t want to tell him. It made him nervous and he wondered if he was on the wrong world again.</p>
<p>“A lot has changed in the last four years,” Jean said as she turned back toward him. “A few months after you were gone, Magneto nearly started World War Three so Wolverine was forced to kill him.” He was shocked to hear Magneto was dead. “His will revealed he was leaving the throne of Genosha to Charles Xavier and his three surviving children, Wanda, Pietro and Lorna.” She smiled weakly. “We still don’t know how he found out Lorna was actually his daughter but Hank’s tests confirmed it.”</p>
<p>He could tell she expected him to be shocked but in that other world Magneto and Lorna had spoke of each other as parent and child so it wasn’t that shocking. “So the X-men are based out of Genosha now?”</p>
<p>“Some of us,” Jean said and he once again got the impression that she was trying to avoid mentioning something. “You should rest there will be time to learn everything you’ve missed later.” He couldn’t help but be suspicious and she must have sensed it. “It is just a complicated situation Alex and you really should hear things from the people involved but if you really want to know I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” He said quickly. He didn’t want to be lost on his own world if this really was it like he’d been on the other one. He watched as she moved her hands almost nervously as she gathered her thoughts. He wasn’t sure why he even noticed but she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring anymore. “Where’s Scott, he’s dead isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“No, Scott isn’t dead,” she said in shock and then seemed to sense where his focus had shifted and glanced at her hand. “We’ve been divorced about two and a half years now.” As soon as she said that he was convinced he was in another parallel world this couldn’t be his reality. “I can sense what your thinking and your wrong this is the world your from Alex.” Jean said tiredly. “This is why I wanted to give you time to find your footing, Scott and I being over is only one of the major changes in the last few years.”</p>
<p>He still couldn’t believe it not with how in love the two of them where. “How did it happen how did you go from the happiest couple I’d ever known to this?” He had no idea what their relationship was now but it couldn’t be good if they were divorced.</p>
<p>“It is a long and ugly story but the high points are that Apocalypse tried to take over the world and Scott sacrificed himself to stop it.” She looked pained by the memory. “He ended up getting possessed by Apocalypse and was assumed dead by everyone.” She looked away. “Nathan and I found and freed him but it changed him and destroyed our psychic rapport.” She seemed even more lost in thought after that. “Things only got worse for us in the wake of Xavier having to take over Genosha,” he could tell this was painful for her as she went on. “The worse part was there isn’t any one moment I can point to that ended things but after a few months I had to walk away for both our sakes.”</p>
<p>He was reluctantly starting to believe her. He’d never have thought Scott and Jean wouldn’t work out but seeing how much pain she was clearly in made it clear how much she’d loved him. “You can tell me the rest later.” He said not wanting to hear anymore. “Is Scott here on Genosha?”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll have to get in touch with him as soon as possible he doesn’t even know we found you yet.” Jean said and then quickly continued before he could ask, “Scott’s team is underground helping mutants in situations that require less than legal means he’s been a wanted criminal in the United States ever since the fight over the Super Human Registration Act.”</p>
<p>He was confused again but before he could ask Lorna burst into the room. “Alex, your really awake.” She said and ran toward him. He saw Jean step away and he saw how relieved she looked at the interruption. “I’ve missed you so much.” Lorna said as she grabbed and hugged him she turned quickly to Jean and said, “Thank you for bringing him back.”</p>
<p>“I was glad too,” Jean said quickly. “I’ll leave you two alone to catch up, Alex, I’ll finish filling you in about things later.” She was gone then leaving him along with Lorna. He noticed that just like Jean, Lorna looked pretty much the same just longer hair.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” He said honestly and saw her confusion. “I wasn’t just in a coma for four years two of them were spent in the body of another me on another world.” He could see her shock and a bit of disbelief on her face. “I’m glad to be home.” He still wasn’t completely convinced but seeing Lorna made it seem more real.</p>
<p>She still looked a bit concerned but she obviously decided not to discuss it with him as she quickly changed the subject. “I can’t wait to show you what we’ve built here Alex,” she was smiling. “We’ve made Genosha into a model of Xavier’s dream to show the rest of the world the full potential of human mutant cooperation.”</p>
<p>He had to resist the impulse to distrust Xavier the other world’s Xavier had tainted his view of the man. “I look forward to seeing it.” He said honestly just looking forward to getting out of this bed and looking around. “Jean, said something about healers fixing my body but I still can’t really move?”</p>
<p>“She and Xavier said that might happen,” Lorna said clearly not worried. “Something about how you were gone from your body so long you’ll have to relearn how to really move at first.” She was smiling. “But thanks to the wonders of Genoshan medicine you should be up and back to normal in a few weeks instead of after months and months of rehabilitation.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure he liked the pride in her voice when she was speaking about Genosha. “You really love it here on Genosha don’t you?” He asked careful to keep his suspicion out of his voice, he needed to see for himself before he made up his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I just wish my father could see what Charles built it would have shown him how wrong he was.” She was glowing as she said it. He watched as she suddenly frowned and then got up. “I’m sorry Alex but Charles says I’m needed elsewhere I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He watched her go wondering if Xavier had really called her or if she’d just suddenly wanted to leave.</p>
<p>He was startled from the suspicious direction of his thoughts by the entrance of a blue woman with green antlers. “I am here to begin your physical therapy,” the woman said in a soothing voice as she approached. “My name is Mary.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Two<br/>Bobby Drake</p>
<p>He would be so glad when this monitor duty shift was over so he could go get some sleep, he still had thirty minutes to go before his shift ended. He knew it as important but if there was any duty in the XSE that he would love to skip it was this. He was shaken from his boredom by a call from Genosha of all places it was rare for them to call in the middle of the night unless it was a real emergency. “XSE comm room,” he said answering hoping this wasn’t going to be a bad incident.</p>
<p>“Bobby, this isn’t an emergency,” Jean said as she appeared and he relaxed. “I was just calling to inform those of you who know him that Alex is awake and out of his coma.” He knew that Guido, Jaime, and Rayne would especially be glad to hear that. “I just wanted to let you all know.”</p>
<p>“How did he take finding out about your divorce or the fact your with Hank now?” He couldn’t imagine Alex being happy to learn everything going on with Scott and Jean now. He saw her look away. “You haven’t told him yet?”</p>
<p>“He knows Scott and I aren’t together but he doesn’t know about me and Hank.” Jean said and then turning to glance off in the distance. “I need to go Bobby, tell the others that we’ll clear things on this end so all of you can come to visit while he’s recovering.” He wondered if Storm would even be able to clear it for most of their team to go to Genosha. Despite four years of peace thanks to Xavier’s leadership most of the world still didn’t completely trust the mutant nation.</p>
<p>“Bye Jean, tell Hank I said hi,” she nodded and was gone. He glanced back at the clock and decided to go ahead and let Storm know despite how late it was. He hit the button to page her and hope she wasn’t asleep he hadn’t used the emergency signal so he wasn’t surprised when he got her voice mail. “Ororo, Jean just called Alex is awake.” He began leaving messages for the others on the team who had known Alex.</p>
<p>The only one he didn’t call was the man due to take over monitor duty if he ever got here. He glanced at the clock again Wolverine was late. He still found it funny that Wolverine of all people had sided with Storm and the XSE during the arguments over registration. He had only done it because his parents had urged him to join the legitimate version of the X-men just before it happened. “Sorry, I’m late popsicle any thing I should know?” Wolverine said as he entered the room finally.</p>
<p>“Jean called from Genosha, Alex is awake,” He said watching Wolverine react with the usual frown whenever Jean was mentioned. “I don’t think Jean has gotten around to telling him everything that has happened over the last few years yet.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation,” Wolverine said darkly. “Have you let Storm and the others know?” He nodded and mentioned leaving messages. “That’s good enough there’s no way Storm can get clearance for any of you to fly out there until morning anyway.” He wondered if Wolverine ever felt bad about being banned from ever setting foot on Genosha. The people of Genosha had come to accept Charles Xavier’s way but they’d never allow the man who killed Magneto on their island again.</p>
<p>“You and Havok were kind of close right?” He asked just thinking about it. “The two of you spent some time down in Mexico together didn’t you?” He could tell instantly that Wolverine wasn’t going to discuss things. “Anyway I should get to bed so far it has been a quiet night other than Jean’s call.” He left the other man alone and began making his way to his quarters for when his team was on call.</p>
<p>He wondered if Jean had told Scott yet. He hoped she had since the guy deserved to know his brother who until a few weeks ago was thought dead was out of his coma. He knew they did a lot of good here but some times he wished it was still just the original five of them out there fighting the good fight. He opened his door and slipping into the room not even bothering to fold his uniform after he stripped it off and threw it into the corner. He was glad Unstable molecules never wrinkled otherwise he’d have to go back to just the speedo as a uniform.</p>
<p>He found it was hard to turn his brain off once he was laying in bed and he kept staring at the ceiling thinking back on the good old days when the X-men first started. He found himself thinking about how shocked they all were when Scott out of the blew revealed he had a brother and introduced them to Alex. He wondered sometimes how many other secrets Scott must have kept from them. He wondered some times if that’s what had finally done in Jean and Scott’s marriage. He had always thought that psychic rapport the two of them had meant they couldn’t lie to each other but there at the end both of them had done plenty of lying.</p>
<p>He did his best to stop thinking about that line of thought that mess was none of his business and he wasn’t one to talk when it came to failed relationships. He wondered how Alex would take the situation with Lorna. He knew he’d been shocked when she revealed who she was involved with, not to mention slightly creeped out but again it wasn’t like he could judge both of them were adults despite the age difference. He shook himself again he needed to stop thinking and just get to sleep who knew how busy the morning was going to be once everyone heard about Alex. He closed his eyes and started trying to remember one of Hanks scientific lectures they always put him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Three<br/>Scott Summers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was standing on a mesa in Arizona looking out at the desert which meant he was dreaming and there was a psychic in his head. There was only one telepath powerful enough to reach him where he was sleeping; so he turned and called out, “Why are you in my head Jean?”</p>
<p>He saw the Phoenix effect appear then and out of walked his ex-wife looking as if she’d rather be anywhere else than in his head. “There something I really need to tell you and this was the only way to get in touch with you.” He still wasn’t happy she was in his head but he’d hear her out. “Scott, Alex is alive we found him six weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“What,” He couldn’t believe it Alex had died in an explosion if he had been alive all this time where had he been. “Why are you just telling me now?” He finally managed to ask as she stared out over the desert looking anywhere but at him.</p>
<p>“He was in a coma when we first found him and we only just now brought him out of it,” Jean said sounding tired. “I had to push myself to bring him back his mind wasn’t even on this dimensional plane anymore.” He felt a bit of the old fear that sounded like the Phoenix talking not Jean. “He is awake now so if you can slip into Genosha you can see him but remember you can’t be seen entering the country.”</p>
<p>“You know getting into Genosha is no problem for us.” He knew that she and Xavier both knew about Lila’s gift to them and what it allowed his team to do. “Is there a certain time you want me to come or can I come immediately.”</p>
<p>“It would be best if you waited until late tonight our time,” Jean said with a hint of nervousness. “It will make it easier to avoid witnesses to your visit the US and other governments do have spies on Genosha that would love to make a case of Xavier giving a wanted international fugitives free run around Genosha.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there just after midnight,” He said after a moments thought. He wanted to go see his brother immediately but he knew he had to be careful. “Just make sure Alex knows I’m coming.” She nodded and then the dream began to fade out. “Say hello to Hank for me,” He said and saw her flinch a bit.</p>
<p>“I will, say hello to Sam for me,” She said and was gone leaving him waking up in bed feeling Sam’s arms tight around him. He glanced over to see that the other man was awake and he wondered if he’d been talking in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Jean paid me a visit, Alex is alive and in Genosha.” He could tell it shocked Sam but the other man didn’t say anything. “They’ve had him for six weeks and they’ve only just told me he’s alive.” He was still angry about that. “I’ll be going to see him when it’s just after midnight in Genosha.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to come?” He would like him there but he wasn’t sure how much time he’d have to explain things to his brother. “What about the rest of the team do you want us on standby in case there is trouble?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jean insist they can keep my visit a secret but its always best to be prepared.” He didn’t regret the decisions that had branded him and his team of X-men out laws but things would be less complicated if he hadn’t had to make them. “I still wish Jean or Xavier had contacted me as soon as they found Alex.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they?” Sam asked after a moment. He honestly had no idea how to even begin to explain. “And where has Alex been these last few years?” That was the big question and he had no idea where to even start.</p>
<p>“Apparently he’s been in a coma this entire time,” he said with a frown. “Jean didn’t say where they found him only that she just managed to bring him out of it.” He felt a moment of dread again. “It sounded like the phoenix talking when she mentioned how difficult it was.” He still had reservations about Jean going back down that road as she grew more and more powerful.</p>
<p>Sam had no response just pulled him tighter against him. “Everything will work out,” Sam said even though both of them knew that wasn’t likely. “You should go back to sleep, there’ll be time to prep the team in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Four<br/>Jean Grey</p><p>“Bobby says hello Hank,” She said as she walked into his lab. She wouldn’t normally disturb him in the middle of his research but after talking with Scott she needed the reassurance being around him gave her. “Scott also says hello.”</p><p>He turned from where he was working and regarded her with a patient expression. “And when can we expect Scott to drop in to see his brother.” She could tell Hank was actually eager to see Scott even though he knew that she wasn’t. “And will the former members of X-factor who are currently members of the XSE be joining us as well?”</p><p>“We haven’t heard anything about an visit official or otherwise from Storm’s team,” She said though she hoped it would be soon. She missed Storm and wished they could see each other more often. “Scott, will be dropping by after Midnight probably directly into Alex’s room to avoid spies noticing his presence on Genosha.” She looked around the lab. “Have you had a chance to speak with Alex yet?”</p><p>“I was planning to see if he minded me joining him for lunch later if Lorna was not already there.” Hank said with a shrug. “Considering all the developments in her life that Lorna has to share with Alex I believe they will require some privacy.” That was an understatement if there ever was one. She knew that once Alex learned Lorna not only had a child but who the father was he wouldn’t be happy. “So does he know about the two of us?”</p><p>“He knows Scott and I are over but I thought we should tell him about us together,” she said. “Seeing him again and hearing his thoughts about how Scott and I would never break up was unnerving and I didn’t want to seem defensive about us.” She didn’t like the memories it brought up about the end of things. “Have you given any more thought to what I asked?”</p><p>“I have Jean and I’m just not ready to get married yet,” Hank said and she resisted the temptation to peak into his head. “I do love you Jean and would be over joyed if you were my wife but I’m not ready yet.” She again wondered if his refusal was routed in how her and Scott’s relationship ended and everything that went on. She wondered some times if he feared she’d go back to Logan given the chance.</p><p>“Excuse me Ms. Grey?” Mary the physical therapist in charge of dealing with Alex’s rehabilitation asked from the door. “Mr. Summers is asking to see you now that his therapy is over with.” She nodded and glanced at Hank who waved for her to go on. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss before heading back to the room where Alex was.</p><p>“Oh good you got the message,” Alex said where he was sitting up in bed now. “Look Jean I need to know everything that has happened while I was in that other world and dark place.” She had been afraid of this that he’s want to know everythign all at once.</p><p>“I can have a computer brought to you with relevant history files loaded onto it,” She said honestly. “However, when it comes to things that have happened in people’s personal lives you’ll just have to let them tell you when they are ready.” She could sense that he accepted that. “Your brother has been told your awake and he’ll be paying you a visit after Midnight tonight.”</p><p>“The two of you still speak to each other?” She could sense his hope that they were friends at least but something of the reality must have shown her face. “That bad huh did you contact him or did someone else?”</p><p>“I did no other telepath is powerful enough to do so that was part of the problem,” she could tell he didn’t understand. “Look Alex, Scott and I don’t speak all that often and never telepathically so when I let him know you were awake inside his head it opened up some old wounds for both of us.” Jean could still sense his confusion. “Both of us have moved on and are happy with our lives.” She could sense the questions buzzing around in his head but he didn’t ask and she was grateful for that. “Get some rest Alex I’ll have a computer sent up here and I’m sure Lorna will be back to talk things over with you soon.”</p><p>He nodded and she took her chance to escape. She made her way over to the desk and made the arrangements for him to be given a tablet with a run down on recent history. She made sure to specify that certain topics shouldn’t be covered by what was given to him. She decided to head back to the school and get some work done. She missed the original institute but since moving the school to Genosha during the registration act troubles things had quieted down for the students.</p><p>She was surprised to find Lorna waiting for her in her office. “Sorry to barge in like this,” Lorna said tiredly. “But I have to know does Alex know about me and Charles yet?” She should have guessed Lorna would be worried.</p><p>“No that is your bussiness you need to be the one to tell him,” She said honestly. “The two of you were not together when he fell into the coma and since you thought he was dead it only makes sense that you moved on.” She knew that Alex might have some trouble with how she moved on. “You should go see him and talk about it.” She just wanted to be alone and she wasn’t really up to playing consoler to someone else right now.</p><p>“I know your right Jean but I just can’t face him now,” Lorna said tiredly. “I even lied and pretended Charles needed me to get out of there earlier.” The other woman looked sad. “I mean I am happy with my life and the decisions I’ve made and I don’t want to justify them to Alex.” She supposed she could understand that. “Have you told him about you and Scott being over and everything that happened then?”</p><p>“He knows we are over but he doesn’t know all the details,” She said truthfully .”I’m sure Scott will tell him sooner or later.” She was actually hoping Scott would be the one to tell him since even if Alex sided with Scott it would help her avoid bringing up those memories. “He also doesn’t know about me and Hank yet.”</p><p>Lorna looked away then. “I think I should go check on Alexander Magnus and make sure he’s not bothering his father.” She watched her go knowing Lorna was as uncomfortable as she was with the facts that they were keeping from Alex Summers. She didn’t like the other woman’s issues reminding her of her own and she didn’t doubt that Lorna felt the same way.</p><p>Once the other woman was gone she sat herself down at her desk and began going through her paper work that had built up while she was working to chase down Alex’s drifting mind. She wondered if she should have taken Emma Frost up on her offer to run the school while she worked. She quickly dismissed that idea she’d never let the other woman run her school. There were too many lives lost from Emma’s days running schools.</p><p>She was just finishing up the discipline reports when she felt Charles give a psychic cough. “Yes Charles,” She answered telepathically as she left her office for the mental projection he used when speaking to her.</p><p>“I have been informed by Storm that it will be tomorrow at the earliest before her team can pay Alex a visit.” Charles said as he looked out the window in his telepathic office. “She also informs me that she is receiving more pressure to cut ties with Genosha from the US Government.” That wasn’t surprising the fact was the Genosha was thriving in a way no other country on Earth was.</p><p>“I’ll brain storm ideas for how we can ease tensions,” She said knowing Charles liked to have opinions from those he trusted. “Perhaps we should expand the good will medical treatment program and bring more patients to Genosha to receive cures that aren’t available elsewhere?” It had been their most successful PR campaign.</p><p>“I would love to Jean but there are only so many mutant healers available and they refuse to see anymore than what they’ve already agreed to.” She knew that there was a still a large mutant separatist faction on the island. “But perhaps in time they will reconsider.” She hoped they would before things got too bad off in their relations with the rest of the world. “I simply wanted to let you know Storm was coming so you could arrange for someone else to manage the school.” She was glad for the heads up so she could spend some time with her friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Five<br/>Alex Summers</p><p>He glanced at the clock again and saw it was finally midnight so his brother was due to arrive sooner or later. He glanced back at the tablet computer with a frown as he thought again about how screwed up this world was not as bad as the one he spent time in but close. He still couldn’t believe Storm and her XSE had gone along with the registration act. Oh he understood her reasoning that since they already worked for the government they were already on file and they could mitigate the damage and be a voice for reason.</p><p>He had worked for the government too and he knew first hand how corrupt they could be. He also could tell there were some very big gaps in the files he’d been given almost no details about how anyone’s personal life had changed. He had hoped Lorna would come back and talk to him but she’d been a no show all day. Hank had eaten lunch with him but he’d seemed preoccupied and didn’t go into any details. He was about to pick up the tablet and read through it again when the closet door opened suddenly and Scott walked out glancing around warily. He was so shocked he didn’t react when Scott crossed the room and pulled him half out of bed into a hug. “I missed you little brother.” Scott said when he let him go.</p><p>“I missed you too, but how did you come out of the closet?” Scott paused for a second and then laughed nervously. “What’s the matter?” He waited as Scott pulled up a chair and sat down and resumed being the aloof unreadable person he remembered.</p><p>“Lila Chaney gave our team a building that exist in another dimension to use as a base it can link to any door frame and open a portal.” Scott said with a shrug. “Since we are wanted by international law it makes travel much easier.” Scott then frowned. “A lot has changed in the last few years, did they tell you everything?”</p><p>“No they gave me the highlights but nothing about how things have changed and I get the impression Lorna has things she doens’t want to tell me.” Scott looked uncomfortable. “Can you just tell me what’s going on please I want to know?”</p><p>“Lorna is with Charles now and they have a son named Alexander Magnus Xavier,” Scott said after a moment. So that explained why Lorna was avoiding him and a glance at Scott showed that he was expecting more of a freak out. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Scott I was in an alternate world for a while where the other me was married and had a kid with Maddie Pryor.” He saw Scott look a little shocked. “I don’t think anything much could have shocked me after that and getting back here to find you and Jean are over with.”</p><p>“Jean, mentioned your mind was in another dimension but she didn’t go into details,” Scott sounded lost in thought. “I take it Jean hasn’t shared any of the details about how things ended and how she ended up with Hank?” So that was why Hank had been so cagey and distracted at lunch.</p><p>“No, I knew she’d moved on cause she mentioned it earlier but not with who, I’d have thought she’d be with Logan.” Scott winced a bit at that and he suddenly had a suspicion. “She did move on with Logan at first didn’t she is that why things ended?”</p><p>“Things ended because of me, because I couldn’t deal with what happened to me and what was happening to her,” Scott said after a moment. “I still don’t trust her connection to the phoenix but once we were over she did have a brief relationship with Logan but it fell apart after a few weeks.”</p><p>“I see,” He really didn’t see but he wasn’t going to argue with Scott about something he wasn’t here for. “Jean mentioned you’d moved on too.” He didn’t want to come right out and ask but after Lorna and Xavier and Jean and Hank he wasn’t sure anything would surprise him.</p><p>“I’m with Sam now,” Scott said calmly. “That’s why your earlier statement made me laugh it caught me off guard.” He suddenly got why mentioning coming out of the closet had gotten to Scott. He felt silly and shocked. “I know it is surprising.”</p><p>“Just a bit, so you swing both ways?” Scott nodded and seemed relieved. “I thought I was the only Summers who swung both ways.” He saw that Scott wasn’t surprised. “You don’t seem that surprised about me I didn’t think you knew?”</p><p>“I’ve known since the time Jean and I were transported to the future to raise Nathan it was in the history books.” He felt completely blind sided by that statement. “Don’t ask me why details like that were in them but some other basic stuff like hair and eye color was missing but there it was.” Scott seemed lost in thought. “Jean thought it was funny how sex details about who had a relationship with who survived but other basic stuff like hair and eye color were lost.” Scott was actually smiling. “She claimed it was proof that human beings never changed they still preferred gossiping about ancient sex lives to more enlightened things in history.”</p><p>“So who did it say that I was with that made it into the history books?” He had to ask even though this was the most surreal conversation he’d had it was also the most honest. “I mean was it another X-man or some other historical figure?”</p><p>“It was Wolverine,” Scott said after a moment and his blush caused Scott to laugh. “I know about that time in Mexico Alex.” How his brother knew he offered no explanation just leaned back in the chair. “I should probably go soon I don’t want to stay too long if word gets out I’m here it will cause trouble for Xavier and his Genoshan Government.” Scott glanced toward the door. “When your able to get around more I’ll take you to our base were we can talk without any consequences.”</p><p>“Why don’t we go now?” He asked honestly. “I can walk a little and with your help I can easily make it through that door.” He had been shocked that the physical therapist had gotten him on his feet so soon after he came out of the coma. “I kind of want to get out of here because so far you’re the only person who’s been honest with me.”</p><p>“Xavier, Jean and the others won’t like it,” Scott said after a moment but he stood up and began fiddling with the monitoring equipment. “Just know your going to get yelled at over this.” Scott had him unhooked faster than he’d have thought and was then helping him limp toward the door they passed into a very nice living room where a team of X-men was waiting. “Someone take Alex I need to leave a note.”</p><p>Sam his brother’s boyfriend he told himself came over and took over helping him walk as Scott turned and headed back to the door. He had no idea what kind of note Scott was leaving but he found himself guided to the couch. He took a moment to look around at this team of X-men. He took a moment to catalogue the team of X-men. He noticed Sunspot, Meltdown, Jubilee, and Skids almost immediately. He was looked over at another section and saw Gambit, Rogue and Colossus so with his brother and Cannonball that meant the team had nine members an impressive size for a team on the run. The X-men who knew him quickly came and welcomed him home. “There I left a note that Alex was with us and I’d have him back before Storm and her Team’s visit tomorrow.” Scott was actually smiling as he came back into the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Six<br/>Wolverine</p><p>“What do you want Val?” He asked as soon as the woman entered the room where he was sitting. “I was wondering why the team got clearance to go to Genosha so quickly you need to talk to me about some off the books work.” He had done several jobs for Val Cooper in order to keep the main XSE from getting its hands dirty.</p><p>“We can’t put it off any longer we need you to deal with Cyclops either bring him in or put him in the ground.” He had been expecting this for a while but he was still impressed they had the nerve to ask him to do that. “I know he’s your friend Logan but if we don’t take action against his team the entire XSE might be disbanded.”</p><p>“Storm would disband it if she knew you were talking about me offing Cyke,” he said knowing she knew that. “Plus I don’t know if I can even find him and if so that I can take him the man is good.” He knew that wouldn’t surprise her either. “So why come to me when you know I”ll refuse.”</p><p>“If you don’t then we’ll be giving the job to other contractors and they’ll opt for dead not alive.” Val said honestly. “There isn’t any way around this either he’s brought in by you or someone else puts him in the ground.”</p><p>The worst thing was even if whoever they sent didn’t succeed they might still put some of his team in the ground. “All right Val give me a few weeks to get a bead on him and I’ll bring him in.” He saw her nod and was surprised. “I mean it Val if some other shmuck gets in the way I won’t be responsible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a few weeks but if he’s not in custody by the end of the month my hands are tied,” Val said shaking her head. “Why couldn’t he have just joined the XSE or gone to Genosha like the rest of you X-men?” He didn’t bother to answer her she just didn’t understand the way Cyke’s mind worked he’d never have joined the government run outfit and he’d never run away from the fight.</p><p>He waited until she’d cleared out to bring up the file they had on Scott and his out fit. The truth was there wasn’t much to it all the knew for sure was that his group got around and didn’t seem to be based in any one region. He suspected some times that Storm probably knew more but since he and Cyke hadn’t been on speaking terms in years he didn’t. He would need to go outside the XSE for help and that meant he had to use one of the other team members to track Scott down.</p><p>He knew immediately who he’d have to use and it tore him up inside to even think it but Jubilee was the only one he was still regularly communicating with. He knew that she might never forgive him for using her but it would be the only way. He’d have to figure out a way to convince her to set up a meeting with Cyclops for him. He knew the easiest way would be to use a bit of the truth and use the government wanting him caught. He also knew that if he went down that road he’d have to kill Cyke because he’d be too prepared to be taken alive. He didn’t want to go there unless he had to.</p><p>He also knew that when this was over he’d be probably be out of a job since Storm wouldn’t trust him after this. He knew that if worse came to worse and he had to take Cyke out then he’d be finished as an X-man forever Xavier and Jean would never forgive him killing Cyke unless the other man crossed a line he was nowhere near crossing. He was startled by the communication equipment signaling that he had a call coming in addressed directly to him. “Hello,” he answered wondering what now.</p><p>“Hello, Wolverine,” Cable said on the screen with a dark frown. “We need to discuss the mission you’ve been given.” He didn’t have a clue how that bastard knew about the mission but he wasn’t going to deny it. “Don’t worry Wolverine I’m going to help you pull it off.” That was even more shocking that Cable would help him catch his dad.</p><p>“I have trouble believing you’d help me arrest your dad,” He said bluntly. “You always have an angle Cable so what’s it this time?” He hadn’t forgotten the mess with Cable creating his own Island nation.</p><p>“I’m not going to help you arrest my dad,” Cable said somberly. “I”m going to help you kill him for the good of the future.” He was staring in shock at Cable after that statement. “I’ve known this day would come someday even though I tried to do everything I could to prevent it, come to providence I’ll explain everything.” The line went silent then leaving him alone wondering when the hell the world stopped making sense. He got up and headed to requisition a mini jet he needed to go find out what game Cable was playing.</p><p>He didn’t want to think about the other options that Cable had gone crazy or worse that Cable actually knew what he was talking about. He had never minded killing for a good cause but killing on the word of a time traveler was not something he was prepared to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Seven<br/>Sam</p><p>“Did you get Alex back to Genosha alright,” he asked Scott once the other man entered their room. Scott nodded in response so he cut off the inevitable question. “The raid went fine without you just like I told you it would.” The raid on a lab attempting to cure mutation could have probably been pulled off by him alone the lab wasn’t very secure and most of the mutants held prisoner there were very low level. “We dropped the mutants and the captured data, guards and scientist off at the local X-corporation.” He considered getting up and getting dressed since he was currently sitting on their bed in just his underwear after stripping off his combat gear.</p><p>“Good, though it worries me how many of these poorly defended labs we are finding it seems like it might be a smokescreen for something worse.” Scott said grimly. “Let us find these small operations while keeping the big one a secret.”</p><p>“Maybe we should start passing the small stuff off to XSE And focus on finding the big one.” He suggested as he watched Scott shrug off his coat and change his visor for the shades he wore around the base. “We could also call Cable and see if he has any intel on what’s going down he did mention that he needed to see you soon the last time he contacted us.”</p><p>“In a few days I think for now I want to keep an eye on Alex until he’s back on his feet,” Scott said as he made his way over to him. “I just want to celebrate my little brother being alive and everything going good for once.” Scott then leaned in and kissed him. “You know everyone else is probably going to be heading out for drinks so we’ll have the place to ourselves for a while.”</p><p>“Do you want to wait for them to go or start now,” he asked and Scott’s only response was to kiss him again and then push him back onto the bed. He was glad he’d already stripped off most of his gear so he could focus on helping Scott out of the ridiculously tight unstable molecule clothing. He appreciated how protective it was being tougher than kevlar and it looked great on someone fit but it was a pain to remove sometimes. “Al right get up and strip there’s no leverage down here on the bed.” Scott laughed and climbed off the bed this wasn’t the first time they had to stop at the beginning of things because one or both of them couldn’t get out of their work outfit on the bed.</p><p>He watched Scott strip out of his uniform with the methodical way he did everything until he was standing there in his own pair of boxerbriefs. He pulled the other man back down against him and kissed him again as the fell back onto the bed. He rolled himself over on top of Scott and began to kiss down his neckline and chest. Scott was the first lover he’d ever had who was almost completely silent in bed. It made the rare moans all the more arousing and he was getting good at figuring out what would make Scott break his silence.</p><p>He pulled back up and kissed Scott on the mouth while wrapping his arms around the other man to pull their bodies as close together as possible. Scott seemed to enjoy skin on skin contact the more they were touching the better and if it brought their erections together all the better. They were just getting a nice bit of fiction going when there was a knock at thedoor. “Yes, what is it,” Scott answered sounding mostly normal.</p><p>“We are heading out to celebrate another mission accomplished are the two of you coming?” Jubilee asked from the other side of the door. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He glanced up at Scott who looked a bit annoyed.</p><p>“No, I think we’ll stay in and catch up on some sleep.” Scott said with half a smile. As soon as Jubilee had said okay and left Scott flipped them so he was on top. “Now where were we,” Scott said with a smirk. He didn’t think either of them would be getting much sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Eight<br/>Storm</p><p>“You seem troubled Jean,” she said to her friend as they sat eating lunch together. Alex has only just been returned so the members of her team who were closest to him were visiting him first. She knew Logan would have liked to visit him but he couldn’t set foot on Genosha.</p><p>“Alex’s return has brought up some things I thought I was over,” her friend said tiredly. “Scott certainly didn’t help matters by taking him out of Genosha with no warning.” She couldn’t blame Scott for taking his brother somewhere he felt safe to talk though it had complicated things. “I understand why he did it but now everyone will know he’s been to Genosha.”</p><p>“The governments of the world are aware of Scott and his team’s ability to bypass boarders even if they are not aware of how he’s doing it.” She had never shared any information on Lila Chaney’s gift to the team and their leading theory was a mutant teleporter who never went on missions.</p><p>“That won’t stop our enemies from using it as evidence that Xavier’s administration here on Genosha is working with criminals.” Jean sounded tired. “I should have simply waited to inform Scott that Alex was alive until Alex was ready to leave Genosha.” She and Jean both knew that would not have been possible.</p><p>“Word would have reached Scott eventually if you hadn’t and it would have made things worse between the two of you.” She could tell Jean knew that the situation with her ex was already tense but that would have been the last straw. “Do you think if I negotiated an amnesty deal, Alex could convince Scott and his team to take it.” She had the feeling that the situation with Scott’s team and the government was coming to a head soon. She didn’t want to alarm Jean but Val had been dropping hints.</p><p>“I can try to convince him to do so but I don’t know if anyone can convince Scott,” Jean said with a sigh. “When Scott is convinced he’s in the right he can be incredibly stubborn it was one of the things I loved and hated about him.” Jean had a slighly fond smile for a moment and then it was gone. “I fear that this going to get him and his team killed before this is over with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know for a fact Madripoor has a death warrant out for them after Scott’s team destroyed her new sentinel factory.” Storm said watching Jean’s eyes widen in shock. “She claimed they were for national security not to hunt mutants but Scott’s team destroyed them anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t blame him but Viper is not someone to mess around with lightly,” Jean said after a moment. “Genosha has had its fair share of dealing with her machinations and we haven’t always come out ahead.” She was familiar with the incidents that Jean was referring to. “Perhaps it is time I get Charles involved he’s asked me to inform him if I think Scott is going to far.”</p><p>“It may be for the best,” She said and then saw Jaime, Guido, and Rhane leaving Alex’s room. “If you will excuse me Jean, I will give Alex my well wishes before we have to depart we have things to deal with back in the US.” Jean nodded and gave her a hug. “It has been good seeing you my friend even if the subject of our conversation was so grave.”</p><p>“Likewise, I only hope the next time we see each other the conversation is about much happier topics.” Jean said with a tired smile. “Good luck, Ororo.” Her friend said as she turned and headed to see Alex Summers for the first time in four years.</p><p>She found him reading something as she came in. “It is good to see you again Alex,” She said as she walked over and gave him a hug. “Wolverine sends his regards but he cannot set foot on Genosha.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know Rhane told me,” Alex said looking around. “Can you ask him if he’s the one who told Scott about that time in Mexico?” She had no idea what time in Mexico Alex was referring to but she nodded. “Thanks, I’d really like to know how Scott knew about that.” He smiled then, “So working for the government that’s a difficult job.”<br/>“Yes, but I believe the rewards and benefits out way the problems,” She said knowing this was one of the few people who could understand her position. “I do believe I should warn you that the governments of the world are growing tired of Scott and may take action soon.” She could tell by her face that he got the implication. “I could try to work out an amnesty deal but I do not think I could convince Scott to take it.”</p><p>“No one could,” Alex said with a shrug. “I know my brother if he thinks he’s in the right he won’t back down no matter what.” She could recall the times she’d butted heads with Scott over issues and knew that Alex was probably right. “I will warn him that the government is making rumblings about dealing with him next time I see him.” He gave no indication of when that would be.”</p><p>“I would be grateful if you would,” she said and then an idea hit her. “Perhaps when you are well enough to resume an active involvement in mutant affairs you would be willing to join the XSE?”</p><p>Alex looked thoughtful, “I”ll think about it while I’m here and give you my answer once I can move about without help.” He looked put out. “I know I’m lucky to be moving as well as I am and that in any other situation I’d be bedridden for months instead of just days but it is still frustrating.” She could understand that better than he could possibly know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Awakening<br/>Chapter Nine<br/>Wolverine</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for hours Cable,” He said when the other man finally decided to let him in to speak with him. He was slammed up against the wall by the forcefield Cable was using in place of his telekinesis now a days.</p><p>“Don’t start Wolverine,” Cable said angrily. “This is hard enough for me to do without you running your mouth.” Cable released him then and threw him two small flash drives. “The blue one contains information on Exodus’s mutant separatist operation and their plans to take over a small island nation in the pacific.” Cable looked grim as he went on. “You can turn it over to Storm to explain why you came to Providence.” He then shook his head. “The red one contains the coordinates of where my father will be in three weeks time which will be your best shot at him.”</p><p>“You really expect me to believe you want me to kill your father?” He glanced at the drives in his hand not trusting anything on either of them. “Sorry Cable I know you do a lot of things because of your time in the future but I can’t believe your want that.”</p><p>“I would prefer if you could take him alive but history says you don’t,” Cable said darkly. “And I’ve seen what would have happened if you don’t and it is bad enough that I know my father would want you to stop him by any means necessary.” Cable turned and began to walk out of the room. “I still have three weeks to change the future if I can but if Cyclops is at those coordinates in three weeks you will kill him.” He followed Cable out into the hallway but the other man just kept walking. “I’ve said all I’m going to Wolverine you should head back to Washington.”</p><p>He considered going after him and making him talk but that would only lead to a fight. He turned and headed back toward the area where his mini jet was stored. He would check out the data on the flash drives and then call in some favors he was owed. He had no intention of killing Cyclops just because Cable or history says he would. Once he was air borne the communication equipment alerted him to a call. He flipped on the autopilot before answering and wasn’t surprised to see it was Storm. “Logan, why aren’t you at the base?”</p><p>“Cable had intel for us and wouldn’t transmit it I had to come pick it up,” He said quickly. “I haven’t reviewed it yet but he said it had something to do with Exodus and his goon squad.” He had wanted a chance to make sure the information was what Cable said it was but that didn’t look possible now.</p><p>“Oh we are still on Genosha waiting for clearance to leave,” Storm said with a shrug. “Alex, sends his regards and would like me to ask you something.” He was curious what Alex Summers could possible have to ask him so he nodded. “He wants to know if you told Scott about that night in Mexico?”</p><p>He nearly choked but a glance at Storm’s face showed she had no idea what she was asking about. “You can tell him that I did,” he hadn’t planned on it but it came out. “I need to concentrate on flying so I’m going to sign off now.” Storm looked confused but did so he really didn’t need to be reminded of that drunken night where his temper got the better of him and he’d ended up revealing things to Scott Summers that the other man should never have known.</p><p>He guessed though that since Alex asked that meant Scott had already been to visit and revealed his relationship with Sam to Alex. He put it out of his mind and pulled out the blue zip drive and loaded in into the on board computer he might as well make sure Cable wasn’t setting him up with the team. A quick skim showed it was what he said it was so he pulled the drive out and replaced it with the red one. It had a time, a date and a set of coordinates a quick check on the navigation system showed their confrontation was going to happen in the middle of Washington DC on the national mall. He couldn’t see any confrontation there ending well for Summers so why would he ever be there.</p><p>He removed the drive and wiped all traces of it from the on board computers. The team would be able to see he checked the blue drive he would hand over but nothing about the red one. He sat back and stared at the passing scenery as the min jet’s auto pilot did the work taking him back to the XSE headquarters.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get much in the next few weeks. Thankfully years of experience had taught him how to force himself to sleep whenever he got the chance.</p><p>He was awakened by the alarm letting him know he’d reached the area where he’d have to resume piloting the Mini jet and request clearance to enter the US Capital’s air space. The mini jet was more than stealthy enough to sneak in but Storm insisted on proper protocol. He got the proper clearances though just like always he could hear the air traffic controllers making snide remarks about the mutie police in the background.</p><p>He kept his temper as he landed the jet and climbed out heading toward his private quarters where he could safely stash the red drive and then back to the main office to load the blue drive onto their mainframe. He made good time hiding the red disk and was just making it into the main room when Storm and the others got back from Genosha. He knew the main jet was faster than the mini jets but it still surprised him sometimes how much faster they were. “I was just about to load the data Cable gave me,” He said as they came rushing into the room. “I checked it out on the mini jet and it looks legit.” The others gathered round as he plugged the flash drive in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten<br/>Alex Summers</p><p>The day after the visits he was taking his first walk around the grounds of the medical facility on Genosha. “You know if the rest of the world had these kind of medical abilities they might not hate mutants so much.” He said to Jean as they were walking along.</p><p>“We’ve tried the treatments that aren’t dependent on mutant healers have been offered to most countries but they are too wary of where they were developed.” Jean said with a tired expression. “Hank was heartbroken when some of his treatments were rejected by the US because he discovered them here on Genosha.”</p><p>He didn’t get to respond because he saw Lorna walking along with a small boy who shared her green hair. “Is that Lorna and Xavier’s son?” He asked even though he knew he had to be unless there was another green haired mutant on Genosha which he wouldn’t rule out.</p><p>“Yes, that’s Alexander Magnus Xavier,” Jean said as she looked down. “Lorna still hasn’t been to see you and talked to you about things has she?” He shook his head and began to walk back toward the hosptial. “Do you want me to call her over so you can meet her son?”</p><p>“No, I’ll let her wait till she’s ready to come speak to me,” he said after a moment. “I just hope she does it before I’m ready to leave because at the rate I’m going I’ll be leaving Genosha by the end of the week.” He wasn’t even winded as they continued their walk.</p><p>“You could stay on Genosha,” She offered. “We could use your help here at the school.” He couldn’t stay on Genosha to see the changes were wonderful but he could never forget his time as part of the original Genoshan government. “I’m sorry Alex I didn’t even think about that.”</p><p>“There’s also the fact that being here with you and Hank reminds me of that other world and I need some space and distance from it.” He said honestly. “I still worry about Scotty back there and there is nothing I can do about it.”</p><p>“I might be able to tell you something,” Jean said after a moment. “If I follow the traces left in your mind I might be able to see that world and see how things are going there if you want?” He felt a surge of hope and nodded his head he didn’t trust himself enough to speak. “Lets go back to your room and I’ll try I can’t promise any results.”</p><p>The walk back to his room was incredibly tense he had no idea how Jean was going to do this but he hoped she could succeed. If he really had been in that void for two years then a full two years would have passed back there and he could only hope things had gotten better for them. Once they were in there she directed him to sit down and she placed her hands on his temples. “You might get a few flashes form what I’m seeing but you have to keep calm and not distract me no matter what you see.” He nodded his throat tight.</p><p>He saw images off a flaming raptor and a dark void and then he heard it Maddie screaming for him and it took everything he had not to react and then the world went crazy and he saw Maddie shoving Scotty toward him even as she was bleeding from a wound in her chest. He fell backwards then the chair he was in falling over. He looked up to see Jean leaning against the wall staring in shock at Scott who was kneeling on the floor looking around with fear in his eyes. He got up and headed over to hug him. “Its okay Scotty its okay.” His son threw his arms around his neck and started crying. He held him until he stopped and realized Scotty had fallen asleep.</p><p>“You should read this,” Jean said softly handing him a note. “It came through with him when she used me to track back to you.” He didn’t understand that but he opened the note not letting go of his son.</p><p>“Alex, if this works before I die I will send our son through to you and he’ll be safe if it doesn’t well he’s still better off out there in another universe than on this one where the skrulls have taken over and ordered the death of all super humans, please take care of our son, and give him all my love Maddie.” The note read and he glanced down at his son in his arms.</p><p>He didn’t now how it was possible and he would mourn his friends from that world but he could help but smile at having his son back. “I don’t know how this happened Jean but I’m grateful I don’t think it would have worked without you reaching toward their world.” Scotty didn’t look any older which meant this probably happened only a little while after he left.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened Alex,” She said looking reserved. “If I had known that would have happen I don’t think...” She seemed to reconsider what she was about to say. “I’d have been more prepared for it.” She got up shakily then. “I’m going to call Rachel and get her to come here she can probably help Scott adjust to being in a time line not his own and I need to tell Charles and the others about this.”</p><p>He was left alone with his sleeping son and he knew that things were going to change now. There was no way he was going to be able to take Storm up on her offer to ever join the XSE or any other X- related project he needed to keep his son safe and give him a better life. He wondered how on Earth he was going to manage things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven<br/>Bobby Drake</p><p>He was stuck on late night monitor duty again. He’d enjoyed seeing Hank but if he’d known that he’d get stuck waiting up watching for any emergency calls he’d have skipped the second twinky run and gotten a bit of shut eye so he wouldn’t be half asleep staring at the monitors. “Hey Frosty need help staying awake,” Jaimie said as he walked into the room and threw a play boy on the console. “Figured this might keep you more alert.”</p><p>“Very funny multiple man but I’ve already looked at that issue so much I can just close my eyes and see the centerfolds.” He wasn’t even kidding. “You know this being a mutant cop thing is murder on my social life and unlike you I can’t even live vicariously through a dupe running off to have fun.”</p><p>“Speaking of which that’s what I am a dupe off to have some fun so enjoy the rest of you monitor duty and the magazine,” Jamie said as he took off. He had no idea if that had actually been a dupe or the real Jamie screwing with him. He glanced at the magazine and would have simply thrown it into the trash but he knew if he did that someone would find it and he’d get blamed even though Jamie or a dupe of Jamie brought it to him.</p><p>He shrugged and stashed it under his uniform jacket he’d pitch it in one of the hall trash cans on his way back to his room when his shift was over. He wouldn’t get accused of jerking off on duty if someone noticed one in the hall trash cans. He really needed to get some time off and get a real social life.</p><p>He glanced at the security monitor and saw Storm heading down the hall toward the pool. Storm preferred to swim in lakes and rivers not pools so it was a good indicator that she wasn’t in the best mood and couldn’t sleep. He wished she’d come relieve him of his duty so he could sleep but knew that wasn’t likely to happen. Storm might would have if she didn’t have to deal with Bishop and Sage who were both extremely adamant that everyone did their fair share of monitor duty.</p><p>He understood their reasoning but at times like this when he was tired and aggravated he wasn’t really in the mood to be understanding. He glanced at the clock and wished he could make time go faster a small petty part of him dared him to pull out the mag and spend his time reading that but he refused to be the guy everyone still thought he was some times. He had tried hard to leave the class clown image behind but it still clung to him despite him now being a federal officer and even a team leader when Storm and Bishop were busy. However everyone still acted like he was just the class clown screw up it was beginning to really get on his nerves. “Hey Bobby, did a dupe come by here?” Jamie said starling him as he turned back to the door.</p><p>“Yeah he did left this,” he grabbed the magazine out from under his coat and threw it to Jamie. He was embarrassed that he’d been snuck up on monitor duty. He saw Jamie’s eyes widen as he looked at the cover. “What’s the matter was it another Runaway?”</p><p>“I don’t know I didn’t create him to go do anything but he didn’t exactly sneak out since he came by here to give you porn apparently,” Jamie said glancing back at the magazine. “So did he say what he was going to go do?” He knew that Jamie was having problems with his dupes lately that some waned to run away and live their own lives.</p><p>“He said he was going out to let you live vicariously through him while he was off having fun,” he said paraphrasing his conversation with the dupe since he wasn’t about to mention that he was jealous of Jamie being able to do that. “If you hurray you can probably catch him at your usual haunts.”</p><p>“That’s the thing I can never tell where a dupe will go here lately a lot of them pick up aspects of my personality even I didn’t know about.” Jamie sounded down. “I hate that my power seems to be going out of my control lately.”</p><p>“You’ll get the hang of it, at least when your powers go haywire you don’t get suck as a walking ice cube for six months.” He still had nightmares about it some time being just a frozen head and then being stuck as ice with no hope of changing back.</p><p>“No I have to deal with things like one of my dupes committing murder , or admittedly not as bad but still embarrassing have a pair of dupes turn up doing twin porn.” Jamie said darkly. “I think I’d take being a walking ice cube over all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’d take never being able to touch someone again, never having sex, having to be careful whenever you were near water so you don’t freeze anyone it is touching?” He could still remember. “Being ice cold all the time and slowly losing your ability to care about anyone at all.” He had never told anyone about that since everyone had assured him it was just depression but he was still convinced it was part of the ice. “I’d rather do gay twin porn myself than go through that again.”</p><p>Jamie looked like he was going to argue and then he stopped and started laughing, “I’m sorry but we are actually arguing over who has it worse when neither of us can ever know what the other experienced.” He had to admit Jamie was right and it was funny. “Thank you by the way for not assuming I already sleep with my dupes like everyone else I’ve mentioned that too does.”</p><p>He wasn’t going to tell Jamie that everyone wondered if he did and also wondered if it would be sex or masturbation. “Your welcome but thanks for that image in my head.” He looked back at the monitor. “If you are willing to take over Monitor duty I’ll go track down your rogue dupe for you?”</p><p>“No I’ll find him myself I hate monitor duty,” Jamie said as he turned and left the room. He couldn’t blame Jamie but he would have loved to get out of the room early but the conversation had cheered him up so he was in a better mood as he turned back to the screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve<br/>Rachel Summers</p><p>She hadn’t wanted to come here Genosha was painful for her to see a place where mutants thrived only reminded her of the world she came from and how different it was. “Can you tell me why you asked me to come?” She asked Jean having trouble calling her mom ever since she and her father divorced. She had the same problem with her father as well but he seemed to respect it. She could always see her mother’s disappointment when she didn’t say it. Which was quiet a change for their first meeting.</p><p>“Alex’s son from another world has been sent to ours,” Jean said after a moment. “His world was on the brink of destruction when he was sent so everyone he ever knew is probably dead I thought you could help Alex with what he can expect Scotty to be going through.”</p><p>“Slow down, I thought Alex was in a coma for four years but he knows this kid is his how DNA test?” She saw Jean shake her head no. “Then fill me I am kind of lost here.” She wondered why they didn’t just bother to call Cable or Bishop in to deal with this.</p><p>“While Alex’s body here was in a coma his mind was in the body of another world’s Alex for part of that time,” Jean said looking disturbed. “In that world Scott was abducted by the Shiar with his parents so Alex led the life Scott would have lived Scotty was his child with Madelyne Pryor.” So this kid was her brother in the same way Cable was and also her cousin. She tried not to think about that. “I asked you here since you have more tact than Cable or Bishop the only other two people I trust with experience with coming here from alternate time lines the boy is fragile and Alex isn’t much better just getting used to be back here.”</p><p>“There’s more going on than just this though isn’t there?” She could read Jean better than most. “There’s something going on that has you worried are you having problems with Hank?” She saw Jean flinched and guessed she was right.</p><p>“I want to get married but Hank doesn’t,” Jean said surprising her. “However, that’s not what’s bothering me Storm is convinced that the government is getting fed up with Scott and might take action soon.” She guessed that Jean’s worrying over Scott’s safety was why Hank wasn’t ready to get married. “But that isn’t why you’re here I need you to help Alex and Scotty and that’s it.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll be glad to help,” she said privately not sure she’d be able to avoid getting sucked into the rest of the X-drama. There was a reason that after she was freed from Bogan’s control she’d gone off to college and gotten away from the X-men life style. “Where are they now?”</p><p>“Alex’s room is this way and Scotty is too afraid to leave his side so we set up a cot.” Jean said tiredly. “I believe Alex is planning to leave Genosha in a few days because he’s not comfortable here because of that time he spent as a brainwashed Magister.” She wondered what the folks she went to school with would say if they knew she knew multiple people who had been brainwashed or possessed. She put it out of her mind and focused on doing what she needed to do as they approached she felt a light mental touch that alerted her that her knew half brother shared the family gifts. “He scans everyone who gets near checking for skrulls.” Jean said and then telepathically fed her information on how Scotty’s world ended. They opened the door and Jean stopped in shock. “Scott what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Meeting my nephew,” Scott said without a hint of remorse. “Hello Rachel, good to see you how’s school?” It was so mundane that she nearly burst out laughing it was easy to forget for just a moment that her parents marriage was over and she’d never be born in this world from them at least and that Scott was a wanted criminal. Scotty actually laughed at her and Jean’s faces and she saw Alex shoot a grateful look at Scott and she realized her dad had ambushed them on purpose to get the kid to laugh.</p><p>“I thought you were a lot different than the other Scott,” Scotty said when he calmed down. “But like Alex you have some things that are the same.” He said after a moment and looked at Jean. “I never really saw much of you at home, you and mom didn’t like each other cause of dad.” Jean looked extremely embarrassed and guessed that Alex and that Jean had been together in the other world at one point too. “So dad and Scott tell me that your like me that you came from a different world?” He said looking at her.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” For a moment she thought of the world she came form. “It wasn’t a happy place but there were people I loved that I still miss.” She could easily recognize the sadness in that boys eyes because it was the same for her he was thinking about his friends and family just like she was. “Would you like to go for a walk with me so we can talk?” She could tell instantly that Alex didn’t think she should have asked that.</p><p>“Sure lets go,” He said and she held out her hand and he took it. She knew the others would be confused by how quickly he went with her but they both knew a kindred spirit when they saw one. “So are your parents here?” He asked as they headed outside.</p><p>“Scott and Jean are my parents which makes you my cousin,” She wasn’t going to explain about clones because she didn’t know how well he’d understand. “I don’t call them mom and dad since they aren’t together anymore and it means I won’t be born here.”</p><p>“I had trouble calling Alex dad at first,” Scotty said as they walked. “I mean it bothered me that I could tell he wasn’t my dad especially when he’d do or say something nicer than my dad would.” He looked away. “I felt bad that I liked him better than my dad some times.” She wished she knew the right thing to tell the boy because she didn’t want to be the one to tell him that sometimes family were horrible people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These Next chapters were never posted but they were written before the last chapter was posted so I'm going with it's date</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen<br/>Scott Summers</p>
<p>He could tell Jean was not happy about him being on Genosha again especially about how he’d just ambushed them. He knew as soon as she was confident that Rachel and Scotty were far enough away she’d let him have it. “How have you been Jean?” He knew she’d be annoyed at his asking but she was too polite not to answer him.</p>
<p>“Well enough considering Storm thinks the Government is going to come after you soon,” Jean said rather bluntly. “You’re definitely on their radar now and it is only a matter of time before your activities get us all in trouble.”</p>
<p>“And how long before the Government learns about your little extra curricular activities in Madripoor?” He asked knowing it was a low blow but it was the best counter. “That’s right we know you, Xavier and the Hellfire Club are the ones destabilizing Viper’s power base in retaliation for her attempt at acquiring Sentinels.” He could tell Alex had no idea what was going on but it was the best medicine. “Viper may be gunning for me for destroying them but sooner or later she’ll sniff out what your doing and come after Genosha.”</p>
<p>“How did you find out about that not even Storm knows about that,” Jean said clearly disturbed that he knew.  He didn’t bother to say anything just glanced over at Alex and gave a small nod to his brother who seemed to get it. “Don’t you dare think about disappearing through that door after dropping that bombshell.”</p>
<p>“So Genosha is in bed with the Hellfire club?” Alex asked then which drew Jean’s attention. If she’d been on top of her game she’d have never fallen for this  but she reacted to the question so he shot up and through the door before she could stop him. He knew it meant he couldn’t go back to Genosha to see Alex any time soon but his brother had already told him he’d be leaving for Alaska soon. </p>
<p>He headed into the main meeting room to see Cable was sitting there with Sam. “What are you doing here Nathan?” He asked his son as he sat down at the table to join them. “Don’t tell me you’re here to warn me about the Government hunting me just like Jean just did.”</p>
<p>“You should take it seriously,” Nathan said with a shrug. “After all they’ve already ordered Wolverine to bring you in dead or alive.” That was new information he knew Logan was doing side jobs that Storm wouldn’t approve of but he didn’t think he’d make the list. “But that isn’t why I’m here the little stuff you’ve been finding is all a distraction from something big.”</p>
<p>“And you have information that will point us to that something big?” His son rarely told them outright what was going on when he showed up. Instead seeming to prefer dropping hints that would lead them on a long chase before they found the answer. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is connected to Pierce and his cronies they’ve been hired by the folks responsible as security.”  So that meant they’d have to track down the reapers to find out. “I wish I had more but my source doesn’t have anything else to say on the matter.” Nathan got up then. “Be careful dad, Sam,” and he watched as his son made his way to the door he came from. “So how much more do you think he’s not telling us?” </p>
<p>“Quiet a bit, but he does seem worried about Wolverine being after you.”  Sam said after a moment. “Perhaps we should inform Storm of Logan’s after hours work in case we need an ally against him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with Logan if I have to but I’d rather not let Storm know.” He said honestly, “She would be put in a bad position if she got between Logan and the government.” He glanced at Sam to see he understood. “I do think since the Government is gunning for me in particular means that someone in the government is probably connected to what’s going on with Pierce.”</p>
<p>“When isn’t at least someone from the government involved in an anti mutant operation,” Sam said which sadly was the truth. “How’s Alex doing now that his kid from another world has shown up?” Sam abruptly changed the direction of their conversation. “I would have come with you but Cable was insistent that he needed to see me today.”</p>
<p>“About as well as anyone would be in that situation it helps that he was already familiar with the boy and had a good relationship with him.” He hoped the boy could recover from what he had been through. “Rachel was there, Jean thinks she’ll be a good one to help the boy adjust.”</p>
<p>“I could see that,” Sam said after a moment. “Did you have any trouble with Jean, you mentioned she brought up the government being after you?” He was amazed some times at how Sam could go from one topic to the next and back again so easily.</p>
<p>“Yes, I had to let her know that we knew about the Genoshan alliance with the Hellfire club against Viper.” He saw Sam looked worried. “I got out of there before she could find out how we know as I wouldn’t want to get your ex in trouble with mine.” Sam had to laugh a bit at that. “We should go talk to the team see if any of them have any leads on Pierce.”  Sam nodded and they went to see if any of the team was around to talk to. “We should also let them know that Wolverine is hunting me he might try to use Jubilee to get close to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen<br/>Wolverine</p><p>He stared at the angry email from Jubilee that mentioned she knew he was hunting for Scott so he shouldn’t bother to ask for any details on where they were or what was going on in their lives. He had no idea how Cyclops had found out he’d been assigned to arrest him but it was obvious that he had and had told his team about it. He knew Jubilee would still speak to him their relationship was too close for them not to talk but she was going to be pissed for a long while. </p><p>He wondered if he should contact Cable about this but decided against it. He still didn’t trust the other man’s information for all he knew Cable could have sold him out to Scott as part of one of his complex plans to save the world. He didn’t need to get any more involved with Nathan Summers if he was having another of his messianic periods. He was just about to get up and move when he found himself in his head on a beach. “Jean, is there a reason you decided to drop in uninvited into my head.”  This beach was the site of some great memories but they were painful now.</p><p>“I know your hunting Scott for the government,” She said darkly. “Jubilee emailed me.” He hadn’t expected her to be that pissed. “I’m here to tell you to back off.’ Jean was still protective of Scott even though anything they had was long over with. </p><p>“Can’t do that Jean if I don’t bring him in alive someone else will bring him in dead.” He saw her start at that. “He’s pissed off too many people Jean and stepped on too many toes with his outside the law act as far as the government is concerned he’s just another Magneto.”</p><p>“I don’t think they are wrong,” Jean said shocking him. “Scott no longer sees any reason to follow laws that get in his way so in that respect he is just like Magneto.” He was floored that Jean was ever say that about Scott. “He’s also manipulative and willing to play dirty like mentioning he knows things about our activities on Genosha that no one off island should know.” He guessed she’d had a recent run in with Scott. “But I can’t let you take him into Custody Logan if he’s going to be arrested anywhere it is Genosha.” She sounded torn, “Charles is officially having a warrant drawn up for his arrest for illegal activities committed within Genosha.” She looked grim. “Try to act Surprised when Storm and the rest of your team hear the news.”</p><p>“I will but why now what does Summers know that has Xavier finally ready to lock him up?” He asked but he knew Jean wasn’t going to answer what ever it was she wasn’t going to share with him. “Since you won’t tell me can you at least tell me if you think there’s a mole on Genosha for Scott?”</p><p>“I know there is I just haven’t found them yet,” Jean said angrily. “I’ll figure out who eventually but you should check your own organization and Logan you are not to bring Scott in let us do it next time he sets foot on Genosha it’ll be safer for all of us if he’s in a Genoshan prison instead of a US government one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise anything Red, but I hope you find him first,” He said and then she was gone leaving him back in his room. He would have to tell Sage to look into what was going on Genosha to find out what had set this off. He wouldn’t actually put it past Sage to already know all about this and possibly even be a link to Scott’s group. He had no doubt she would bend the rules and even break the law if she thought it necessary.</p><p>He would have to broach the subject with her carefully because if anyone in the XSE would know about his after hours government work it would be Sage. He also knew that her first loyalty among the team was to Storm and if necessary she would expose him if he she felt he threatened Storm in any way.</p><p>He wondered if it was just a coincidence that Alex Summers turned up alive just before all this started going down. He hated to admit it but it was almost normal for the something happy to happen somewhere in the X-men’s lives before the shit really hit the fan it almost made one paranoid about happy moments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen<br/>Alex Summers</p><p>“So your leaving even earlier than you planned?” Rachel asked him as he finished packing the few personal items he’d amassed while staying in Genosha. “I don’t blame you but are you sure you want to take Scotty out of here so quickly.”</p><p>“Neither of us want to be on Genosha after they issued an order to arrest Scott because of what he said to Jean.” He said and wasn’t going to point out that Scotty was extremely paranoid around Jean now. He saw Rachel frown as she must have caught that thought of his. “Plus I don’t want to be used as bait to catch my brother if he visits again the sooner I’m off this island the better.”</p><p>“Do you really believe Xavier is serious about arresting Scott if he comes back,” Rachel asked and when he nodded she seemed surprised. “Do you honestly think most of the X-men here would turn Scott in if they saw him visiting you?”</p><p>“I know Jean would and she’s the one who comes in here the most,” he had out right asked Jean and she’d admitted that she would. “She’s said as much to me when I asked.” Rachel seemed extremely startled by that. “She believes with the way things are going that it would be best if Scott was locked up here on Genosha rather than dead or in another government’s hands.”</p><p>“I’ll be leaving Genosha shortly myself,” Rachel said after a moment. “I need to get back to my real life.”  He realized he hadn’t asked her anything about her life in the time she had been here helping Scotty to adjust.</p><p>“How is your real life going?” He knew it was a bit late to ask as he was waiting to get picked up by one of the XSE agents Storm was sending to get him back to the US quicker than going by commercial flight.</p><p> </p><p>“As good as can be expected when you have to lie about your past,” Rachel said with a shrug. “I mean I have a good life friends, even a bit of romance but none of them really know where I came from.” Rachel turned and looked out the window. “That’s the one thing Genosha has going for it that the rest of the world doesn’t here the impossible happens every day so telling someone your from another world isn’t that hard.”</p><p>He hadn’t thought about that and he wondered if Scotty would do better here. “Of course,” Rachel said after a moment. “Being here has its own drawbacks its so insular that it is possible to loose touch with the rest of the world sure Mutants and the small amount of humans who have immigrated live peacefully together here but it isn’t the same in the rest of the world.” She looked grim then. “I sometimes think that is even happening to Xavier and his family he is so focused on making Genosha work that he forgets about the rest of us out there.”</p><p>He didn’t get a chance to respond because the Nurse came in and told him his ride was here. “I’ll see you around Rachel,” He said and she nodded as he left collecting Scotty from Hank’s office. Hank was one of the few people here Scotty liked enough to be left alone with. He was surprised when he got to the Jet and saw it was Storm who had come to pick him up. “I didn’t expect the big boss when I called in a favor.”</p><p>“I had something to discuss with Charles,” She said sounding strained. “Shall we go I can fly you back to Washington and then someone else will pilot you the rest of the way to Alaska.” He nodded and boarded the jet after helping Scotty buckle into one of the seats he took the co pilot seat and watched her work the controls to leave. “I would still like to offer you a job with the XSE.”</p><p>“I can’t be on an active team Storm,” He said glancing at Scotty who was looking out the window at Genosha as they lifted off. “I’ve got things to do now and I can’t be risking my life.” He knew that she could easily see that so why she brought it up.</p><p>“I was not speaking of you working as a field agent,” Storm said simply. “I was actually hoping you would come on board in an administrative, training capacity we have plenty of agents more applying all the time but we need someone to help train and manage them.”  She was smiling at him then. “Your experience with X-factor makes you uniquely qualified for the position.” He wasn’t so sure but it was tempting. “The pay would be more than enough to provide for you and your son.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it Storm but I need some time to get things settled.” She nodded and he glanced back at Scotty. “You okay back there?” Scotty quickly confirmed he was and pulled out a book Hank had given him and started to read. “So what did you have to talk to Xavier about?”</p><p>“His foolish decision to issue an arrest warrant for your brother,” Storm said darkly. “By doing so he has provided ammunition to everyone who wants Scott arrested or worse.” It was clear she was not happy. “There will be no chance of resolving this situation now by offering him immunity or negotiating another settlement.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bad huh,” He said and she nodded. He had thought having Genosha as Scott’s enemy might make things worse but it looked even worse. “I still can’t believe they are willing to arrest him simply because of him knowing about their deal with the hellfire club to destabilize Madripoor.”</p><p>Storm looked startled at that statement. “Are you absolutely sure that Genosha has made such a deal?” He nodded and she looked even more upset. “This is extremely damning and could threaten Genosha’s place in the world I am surprised if true that they let you remember it.”</p><p>“They tried but I stopped them,” Scotty said from the back seat. “Jean made you forget something  so I made you remember.” He looked back at his son and gave him a nod to reassure him that it was okay. “I don’t like it when people try to make you forget.” He said and went back to his book but he was still clearly listening.</p><p>“That is worrying,” Storm said looking grim. “I will have to have Sage investigate this quietly.” He could still see her worried expression. “The involvement of the Hellfire club in anything is not good.” He didn’t even know who was running it now he’d heard that Emma Frost was a teacher on Genosha.</p><p>“Who’s running it now,” he asked hoping it wasn’t the same old crew that had been running it last time. He saw Storm look away and he realized. “You don’t know do you?” She shook her head. “Then how do you know it is bad?”</p><p>“When has the Hellfire club ever not been bad,” Storm said and he had to agree that she was right. “I will look into things once I am back in Washington it will simply be another issue to deal with.” He started to ask what the other issues were but he needed to stay out of things he had to be there for Scotty not get involved back in this stuff again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen<br/>Wolverine</p><p>“How’d I get stuck playing taxi driver for you and the kid,” he said to Alex as he flew the plane toward Alaska.  He glanced at the boy to see him sleeping quietly in the back. “So he’s the kid of you and Maddie?” Alex nodded still looking ahead quietly. “Look I’m trying to make small talk here but it is kind of hard.”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me how Scott and Jean broke up and what your role in it was?” Alex said giving him a measured look. “Scott and Jean both danced around it but they let slip enough that I know you were involved.”</p><p>“That’s not a pretty story Alex but fine if you want to know,” he asked and Alex nodded. “It all began when Scott and Jean both cheated on each other there at the end.”  He saw Alex start, “and before you ask Jean didn’t cheat with me.”</p><p>“Did Scott,” Alex asked which nearly made him jerk the plane wheel only years of training prevented it. “I’ll take that as a no but you had to tell him about me and you somehow.” He couldn’t believe Alex would ever go there.</p><p>“I found out about Jean and I was pissed and jealous that it wasn’t me she choose so I went and told Scott about her affair,” He could tell that surprised Alex. “I don’t know if Scott was already having his affair but after that instead of confronting Jean he definitely began having one and soon the whole mess blew up and their marriage was over.” </p><p>“That doesn’t really match the story that Jean and Scott told me.” Alex said clearly confused by the differences.  He really wished the guy had never asked he didn’t want to go into all these details. “Did you and Jean ever have a relationship?”</p><p>“Yeah, after the screaming and fighting was over with Jean and I were together for a while but it just didn’t work.” He hated to admit this next part. “We were always more interested in the idea of each other than the reality and once we were no longer forbidden fruit things fell apart and she went off to Genosha.” Oh he’d told her before that they wouldn’t work but that had been because he believed he’d love her but some part of her would always love Scott.  He wouldn’t tell Alex but he was actually sure Jean could have loved him that it was him that couldn’t.  “And if your wondering how Scott knew about the two of us and that night I told him after I learned he was having an affair with a man.” He hadn’t meant to he’d just said he hadn’t thought Scott and Alex were that similar and Scott had guessed that they’d slept together which had led tot he whole story.</p><p>“So who was the guy Scott cheated on Jean with?” Alex asked sounding extremely curious. “I know it wasn’t Sam based on what he and Scott told me when I was with them.” So Alex had actually been to their base and he vaguely wondered if Alex still had access. </p><p>“Not my place to tell you that ask your brother next time you see him,” He said quickly. “It isn’t my place to tell Cyclops little brother what he’s been up too.” He was done with this whole conversation it was extremely uncomfortable.  </p><p>“I just want to know what has gone on while I was gone,” Alex said after a moment. “I’m missing nearly four years of my and everyone else’s life.” He could understand that he supposed. “I mean who’s had kids while I’m gone that I haven’t heard about yet.” That hit a bit too close to home and he wasn’t discussing that.</p><p>“The situation with Scott and who he had an affair with is just weird and involves an alternate universe.” He could tell that just made Alex even more curious. “I just don’t want to get into it and other than Lorna most of us haven’t had kids though a few long lost kids showed up.” He wasn’t going into anything about Daken. “Maybe you should have stayed on Genosha until you were caught up on everything.”</p><p>“I would have if they’d actually be telling me anything but everyone kept dancing around things.” Alex said with a frown. “Storm has promised to send me a break down on things when she gets the chance but I get the feeling your group is very often busy.” That was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well here we are,” He said after a lull that took up the rest of the flight. He noticed who had come to pick up Alex and frowned. “Looks like you’ll get your explanations even sooner.” He saw Alex start when the bearded Cyclops was seen waiting on the runway at the local clearing. “That’s the Cyclops from another world his whole team of X-men are stranded here they live quietly trying to avoid causing problems I didn’t know he was in Alaska.”</p><p>“Some warning would have been nice,” Alex said staring at the other version of his brother in confusion. “Why didn’t any one tell me there was an alternate reality team of X-men running around?”</p><p>“Probably slipped their minds the folks on Genosha are mostly focused on Genosha and your brother was probably just happy to have you back.” He said as a means of warning. “As far as I know that Scott and Jean are still together so that’s another reason Jean and Scott don’t like to mention them much.” He sat the plane down and watched as Alex picked up the boy who stayed asleep. “Let me get your bags.” Alex nodded as he went and got the two bags.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked the alternate Cyclops once they were out of the plane to the waiting man. “I thought your team was currently laying low in Europe not over here in the US.” He really hoped they weren’t considering going public.</p><p>“Jean and I were visiting this world’s version of my grand parents for a brief bit and they asked me to come pick up Alex,” the other Scott said gruffly. “We’ll be heading back to Europe in a few days.” The other Scott looked over at Alex and the boy. “It is nice to find out your alive here.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said a bit dubiously. “Well Wolverine I guess you should head back to Washington.” He nodded his head and turned and left. He’d never been comfortable about the members of that X-men team because of how they’d gotten to this world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventeen<br/>Alex Summers</p><p>He stood on the porch of his grand mother’s house watching Scotty play in the snow. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you.” The other Jean said as she joined him on the porch. Her hair was cut much shorter than he was used to. “That is why we stay away it is painful to have everyone note that you are not the people they are used to.”</p><p>He felt a bit guilty but pushed it away to ask, “I still haven’t heard the whole story on how you got here Scott didn’t tell me during the ride over here.” He saw her frown and she looked away. “Unpleasant memories?”</p><p>“Yes,” She said looking away. “It all began when the Shadow King from this world managed to come to our world and take over our Xavier he then brought us back here through a hole in time he’d found.”  Jean looked haunted. “If it wasn’t for this world’s Jean accessing the Phoenix force and purging us of his corruption we would have all had to be put down.” She looked away. “We tried to go back home but the hole had closed leaving us stranded so most of us headed to Europe were we do some work for this world’s Xavier’s X-corporation. “The ones who stayed with the X-men and tried to help only made things worse and eventually joined the rest of us there.” She looked sad then.”I don’t like the part our team played in ruining this world’s Scott and Jean’s relationship.”</p><p>“I still haven’t got the whole story on that either but I won’t ask you to repeat it.” He said and saw her nod slightly. “How many of you are there stuck here?” He wondered how many people from another timeline a world could hold looking at Scotty made him think about that harder.</p><p>“There were thirteen of us when we first crossed over our Charles died killed by the Shadowking possessing him during the final fight.” She looked grim. “After that the twelve of us the original five x-men, our version of you, Gambit, Colossus, Banshee, Storm, Psylocke, and Wolverine were stranded here.” He was shocked to learn there was another version of him here. “Yes there’s a version of you but our Alex doesn’t come along on these rare visits because it was always too painful for everyone since you were dead here.” She looked grim. “I only come because my Scott needs this connection to his grand parents since we have no way of knowing how they or anyone else are doing in our world.” He saw her smile as she looked out at Scotty. “I’d like our children to meet your son some day.” He was floored. “You can tell your Scott if you wish but please don’t tell your Jean she scares me.”</p><p>“You have children?” she nodded and a thought occurred to him. “Does Rachel know?” He saw her shake her head no. “Why not I suppose I can understand about Jean she reaches through worlds and wants to lock my brother up but it might help Rachel to know?”</p><p>“She doesn’t even know we exist she was a prisoner of Bogan during our brief time of contact with the X-men.” This Jean said sadly. “After that entire mess we don’t talk to any of the X-men except occasionally your brother’s team since we help care for some of the exiles they’ve rescued.” She seemed even more sad. “We decided to keep our distance from everyone else after the mess two of our number made of your Scott and Jean’s lives.”</p><p>He had no idea who Bogan was and that worried him. “Jean, my grandmother wants to know if you’ll help her in the kitchen,” this other Scott said from behind him. Jean nodded and headed inside leaving him with the bearded version of his brother. “She doesn’t want to talk about it but thinks you should know so I’ll tell you.” He was surprised by that statement. “Our Banshee and Colossus decided to stay with the X-men since this world’s version of them was dead while the rest of us went to find a place in Europe to be our new home.” He looked sad, “With this world’s Moira dead and this world’s version of his daughter hating him on sight Sean was really lonely and your Jean was also lonely so things happened.”</p><p>Jean and Sean that was not a pairing he could have ever seen and then a horrible thought occurred to him. “Don’t tell me my brother had an affair with your Colossus?” He was glad when the other man shook his head no. “So how did he cause a problem then?”</p><p>“He found out about a support group for people stranded here from other worlds,” the other Scott said shaking his head. “Turns out what happened to us is way more common than it should be and while Reed Richards and others try to send everyone back home for some of us that’s impossible.” The other Scott said shaking his head. “Our Colossus became good friends with another exile from another universe and that is who your Scott had an affair with.” He looked away. “After all that mess was over with Colossus and Banshee came to our new home and we turned it into a sanctuary for displaced dimensional travelers a place they can feel safe at while waiting for a chance to go home though most have accepted they’ll never go home.” He looked out at Scotty who was still playing in the snow. “If things get too hard for him the two of you would be welcome and if you get the chance let Rachel know about us because she’s welcome there too.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be confusing two Alex Summers in town?” He asked and saw the other Scott give him a weak smile. “There are already multiple copies of some people in the town aren’t there?” The other man nodded and got up. “I’m heading inside, lunch should be ready soon.” It wasn’t much of an answer but it seemed to confirm it. He turned and looked out at his son he’d let Scotty play a bit more and then call him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighteen<br/>Rachel Summers</p><p>She could sense her boyfriends unease as he rolled over again for the thousand time. “What’s the matter Rick,” she finally asked because he was keeping her awake. “Are you still mad that I had to leave on family business so suddenly?” They had only been involved a few weeks and they hadn’t yet had the mutant discussion she had done her best to stay out of his mind but his surface thoughts had made it clear he wasn’t anti mutant. </p><p>“No, I got some test results from a genetic test I took two years ago,” He said after a moment. “When I was a freshmen I signed up for this genetic research project for extra cash.”  He looked grim. “It was for some company trying to create a screening tool so folks will know if they or their spouse carry the mutant gene in a latent form.” He looked away, “I had heard it was a failure but supposedly some new researcher fixed their flawed process and so they back tested all the samples and then contacted everyone with the results.” She didn’t have to be psychic to see where this was going. “I’m a latent mutant and according to their test results I’m one of a handful of people who will probably experience late activation of a mutation they think some illness in my childhood is why I didn’t become a mutant during puberty like normal.” She could sense his unease growing. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to date me anymore.”</p><p>“Why would you being a potential mutant cause me not to date you anymore?” She had to fight to keep her temper in check. She then remembered how shabby he’d looked. “Your room mates kicked you out didn’t they?” </p><p>He nodded, “And my parents want me to leave school and come home to find someone who can prevent that from happening.” He looked away, “I don’t care if I’m a mutant or not but the fact everyone else seems to think it’s the worst thing ever bothers me.”</p><p>“Being a mutant isn’t so bad,” She said and saw him start. “I knew this talk was coming but I was hoping to have a bit longer to build up to it.” She said and flicked on the lights with a wave of her hand.  He looked startled. “Before you ask that isn’t all I can do but that can wait till later if you want I have some friends who can look at those test results and see if they are accurate.”</p><p>“How do you have friends who can do that?” She purposely stayed out of his head she didn’t want to know if he was furious she didn’t tel him she was a mutant before now. “And does this have anything to do with your family trouble from last week?”</p><p>“I used to be a member of the X-men.” She said and saw him start. “My family still are and I have contacts who can easily check out that company and its data.” She sat back then and waited the few times she’d mentioned the X-men over the past few years things had not gone well.</p><p>“So my girlfriend is an ex-superhero?” he asked extremely excited. “Did you ever meet Captain America?” It was such a strange left turn that she ended up laughing in shock. “Sorry but he’s been my hero ever since I was a kid.”</p><p>“I’ve met him once or twice,” she said after she got the urge to laugh again under control. “This isn’t the reaction I’m used to when this conversation finally comes up.” She could tell he understood that but then she realized now she’d have to tell him everything. “Look there’s a lot to fill you in on but can it wait till morning I’m really tired.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is where work stopped on this fic. As I said I have done a rewrite that started a series but it went in a very different direction. This one was just uploaded so anyone who wanted to see it could.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading what I had written of this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>